


I warned you

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [14]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid is angry at Viggo for accidentally leading Grimmel to Berk.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Ficlet Requests II [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I warned you

“I warned you,” Astrid said pointedly. “He warned you. Your freaking mom warned you. But no, you had to go get caught up with someone like Viggo Grimborn because you ‘love’ him.” There were air quotes around the word “love.”

Hiccup glared at Astrid, stepped closer to Viggo’s side. Viggo so far had yet to say anything during the argument. After miraculously surviving the attack on Krogan and Johann’s base, Viggo had disappeared for a while, but then, after the war with Drago, he’d made his whereabouts known to Hiccup, and the two had started… well, something of a new relationship. Valka had heard of him before of course, had warned Hiccup to not get involved with him. Astrid had warned him. Even Viggo _himself_ , had warned him. But, here he stood next to him, tightly gripping his hand as if it would get him through this argument unscathed. 

“Astrid-”

“And now he’s led Grimmel straight to Berk!”

“That wasn’t his fault!” Hiccup cried. 

“Oh, so his past history with him isn’t his fault? It’s not his fault that Grimmel is seeking him out to have him join him?” Astrid cried.

“I wouldn’t join him,” Viggo said quietly, coolly. “I’m with Hiccup. I’m with all of you.”

“Gah!” Astrid threw up her hands. “Look.” She pointed at Viggo. “Hiccup may be falling for your shit, but I’m not. I’ve got my eyes on you.” Then, she strode out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

“Well, that was-”

“Disastrous,” Hiccup finished. “I can’t lose Astrid like this. The Dragon Riders need her. Berk needs her.” Hiccup turned and gave Viggo a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m sorry. I have to go talk to her and calm her down.”

Viggo merely nodded. “Whatever you must do to keep the peace of your tribe.”

“Watch the house,” Hiccup said. “Make sure Grimmel doesn’t show up uninvited.”

Viggo smiled as if that was something he’d been waiting to do, as if he’d been wanting to face off with Grimmel. “I will.”

With that, Hiccup let go of his hand, and left the house to go find Astrid. 


End file.
